Exception
by blondie60669
Summary: Derek Venturi was the exception to all rules. Most especially Casey's. Dasey


**Authors Note: I know that I haven't written in a while, and for that I am very sorry. I've just been really busy with a whole bunch of stuff. I don't know if I'm going to keep writing my story_Rides, Clowns, Family Time, Oh My!_or just leave it to a dead end. I'll have to give a shot at writing it again. So anyway, for now I wrote a short one-shot. Feel free to stop reading my boring notice and get to the good stuff. **

**Exception**

Derek Venturi was the exception to all rules. He managed to make okay grades on tests that he hadn't studied for. When caught cheating by his now ex-girlfriend Kendra he slid through her defenses like silly putty. And when it came to Casey he could make her break every rule, moral, or value she possessed. All he needed was a simple touch, or a few words spoken in a certain manner, or just enough teasing to driver he up the wall.

He could make her use swear words back and forth, something she would blush from the memory of. He could get her angry enough at him to shove him, and kick him. He got her to lie, and cheat, and be free if only for a little while. Yes, Derek Venturi was an exception to all of Casey's rules. All accept one, until now.

Casey MacDonald lay on her bed, her pen poised over her journal ready to write down her thoughts on a certain pressing manner. But her mind was racing far too fast for her to even comprehend, much less write the words onto paper. These rushed thoughts were caused by her step-brother. This wasn't the first time he had been the cause of a problem she was appointed with. Casey considered herself to be a reasonably smart girl, but nothing could have prepared her for what he had done just moments before.

They were arguing, again, and soon it became heated. Casey didn't know how it had started or why but they, between all of the flying words and hurtful comments, kissed. And it wasn't just any kiss it was full of passion, and erased all thoughts from her mind. From the time they had started kissing to the moment she pushed him away from her to run up the stairs and let realization finally hit her, her mind was empty. It wasn't completely his fault, and even she had to admit that, she was a full participant in that kiss.

But Casey knew it was wrong; very, very wrong. Not only did they live under the same roof, and share the same bathroom but their parents were married. She knew it wasn't _exactly_ incest, but it was pretty close to it. They had lived together for a year now, and she couldn't remember when her attraction to him had become most prominent. Even Casey had to admit Derek was gorgeous, and had a certain charm about him. This she hated most about him. But they shared such chemistry that it was impossible to ignore.

Once the realization that she might actually like her step-brother sank in she stood from her bed on shaky knees and made her way out of her room. She stood in front of his door for a few minutes before knocking lightly.

"Who is it?" Derek called. Without answering Casey opened the door a crack and slipped in, closing it right behind her.

Derek was sitting behind his computer, comfortably lounging in his chair, as if the fact that he had just made out with his step-sister didn't bother him in the slightest. But even still, Casey had come here for a purpose. And because of this she sat down on his bed, not making a sound. Derek stared at her for a bit, a curious expression on his face. He kept his composure calm, even as he spoke.

"Why are you coming to visit my quarters on this fine evening?" He asked, checking his watch before continuing. "It's nearly twelve o'clock. Shouldn't a keener like you be getting her beauty sleep for the upcoming school day?"

She just stared at him, not really comprehending the words coming out of his mouth. But she had to be logical. She had come into his room because she needed to talk to him and that's exactly what she planned on doing. "We should talk?"

Derek turned himself so that he was now facing her, but showed no sign that he knew what she was talking about. "And why should we do that?"

"You know perfectly well why." She declared, suddenly getting angry that he was treating this like it was no big thing.

"No, I don't." He stated simply.

"You can not just make out with me and then pretend it didn't happen." She was trying to keep her voice calm and level.

"I think it was you that made out with me, actually." He corrected her, after a moment of thought.

"That is not how it happened." She was firm as she said this, even though she wasn't sure herself if she had kissed him first or the other way around.

"Yes it is. Do you even remember how it happened?" He cocked his head to the side, smirking. He knew that she didn't know who had kissed who. She just continued to glare at him not saying a word.

"Still, I'll take some credit. If I weren't so irresistible maybe you wouldn't have thrown yourself at me."

"Excuse me?" She stood up now, her hands instantly placed on her hips in a fighting stance. "You are not irresistible."

"Oh contraire, I am very irresistible." He stood up as well, but with an air of comfort and arrogance surrounding him.

"No your egotistical, there is a difference." She glared at him crossing her arms over her chest.

"If I'm egotistical, then why did you kiss me?" He asked, not the slightest bit concerned with her answer.

"I don't know." She mumbled, more to herself then to him. She looked away lost in thought.

"Casey, why did you kiss me? Huh? Was it perhaps that you can't fight the fact that we have chemistry any longer? Or maybe it's the fact that you were just dying to see what it felt like before it was too late? Or, and I think this might be the most likely reason of all, is it that because I am so very wrong for you it makes this feel so very right?" He said all this as if he were trying to line up her thoughts for her. Push her into believing all of these things, that deep down she knew were true.

"All of them." She said this honestly. She did not know which reason it was, except that all of them seemed to read her mind and present her inner most thoughts in a way she could understand. "But it's wrong." She finally declared.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked. Throughout this whole discussion he remained composed, keeping his distance of a few feet away from her.

"I'm not supposed to like you. You're my step-brother." She said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"So, that just makes it even more fun."

"How's that?" She asked, generally confused.

"We get to sneak around and you're only a room away." He stepped closer to her so that she could feel the heat of his body.

"That's against the rules." Casey was giving in and they both knew this. Derek took the last step and pressed his lips to hers forcefully. She didn't object, just wrapped her arms around his neck and relished the kiss. Once breathing became a necessity they broke away resting their foreheads against each other's.

"I'm the exception to all rules, Case." He whispered.


End file.
